Video cameras that are capable of transmitting video streams utilizing internet protocols (IP) and standards for the purpose of recording and monitoring are becoming widely available. Many different models are available from manufacturers like Axis, Mobotix, IQInVision and Sony. Compare to the existing closed circuit television (CCTV) technology, current generation of IP video cameras have higher resolution, produce superior quality video, support remote viewing, carries a lower installation cost, especially for the cost of cabling, and superior scalability and flexibility. Experts agree that 2007 is considered the year in which worldwide market acceptance of IP Video reached its tipping point.
IP cameras are usually connected to a surveillance server either within a local area network (LAN) that the IP cameras are installed, or to a remote server through a wide area network (WAN), such as the Internet. Since the advent of IP video cameras and network video recorders (NVRs), the implementation and installation of IP video networks has been difficult, time consuming, and very complicated. The installation generally requires manual configuration of individual cameras, and the configuration of the local network infrastructure, such as IP address assignment, port forwarding, subnet mask, and NAT (network address translation) transversal. There exists a need for an apparatus and method that simplifies the detection and configuration of attached IP video cameras and automates the connection to a video surveillance server.